


My Brother the Cumslut

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 14-Year-Old Boy, 17-Year-Old Boy, Anal Sex, Boypussy, Breathplay, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Whore, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Gay Sex, Highly Explicit, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Piss And Squirt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussyboy, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Watersports, brutal sex, cumslut, pissing, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack is a 14-year-old boy with a pussy who is entirely consumed by the need to be fucked. Matt is his older, extremely horny, 17-year-old brother. Matt fucks his brother like the desperate cumslut he is.





	My Brother the Cumslut

Jack is 14. He has black wavy hair and very tanned skin. His young body is very muscular but still quite skinny. His face is boyish and attractive. 

Matt is 17. He has brown, short hair, is very tall and is extremely muscular. His skin is tanned, but not as much as his younger brother's. His face is masculine and handsome.  

* * *

 

Jack plunged four fingers into his hot pussy, making loud squelching sounds with every thrust. He convulsed violently as an orgasm tore through his body; his 16th one that day. A drop of sweat trickled down his firm chest and abs before resting in his navel. He didn't stop pummelling his vagina with his fingers during his orgasm, in fact, he slipped his thumb in as well, desperate to be stretched wider, penetrated deeper. Having no actual dildos or plugs of his own, Jack's asshole was stuffed full of his drink bottle which pressed deliciously against his prostate. 

Ever since he had woken up a week ago with a cunt where his dick previously was and an insatiable need to be fucked in all three of his holes, this was what his days mainly consisted of. The boy didn't complain; school, friends, family – nothing mattered any more except the delicious sensation of being full.  The only time Jack left his room was to grab food to eat or to use the toilet, although lately he hadn't always been too bothered with pissing in the toilet, releasing and letting the warm piss run out of his pussy and down his legs wherever he was.

Jack's parents didn't give two shits about him, so he hadn't even bothered in keeping up appearances with them, but it had been hard to hide his new all-consuming addiction from his older brother, Matt. Matt would knock on Jack's door every morning and tell him he should go to school. This morning was one such morning. 

"Jack, you thinking of coming to school today?" came Matt's deep voice from outside Jack's room. Jack scurried to his bed and pulled the covers over his sweaty young body, bottle still in his ass. His mattress was still damp from a combination of pee and cum. "Jack?" Matt asked again. Jack felt an intense, almost painful throb of arousal at his brother's manly voice, and couldn't resist fingering his pussy while he replied. 

"Yeah?"

After a moment's pause Matt asked, "Can I come in?"

Half of Jack's mind screamed at him to say no, but the other half, the new half, begged him to say yes; to let Matt in, let him fuck Jack's pussy from behind while he shoved the water bottle into his ass with his large hands. 

Jack had taken too long to answer and Matt pushed open the door. Jack could see the instant effect the heavy smell of sex, sweat and piss had on his older brother. His handsome features lay open in shock as he looked at Jack's salty, curly hair, his heaving chest and then at Jack's hand moving rapidly under the covers. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Matt said.  Jack blushed furiously but couldn't bring himself to stop finger-banging himself. His brother's wide eyes watching him fuck himself were making him unbelievably aroused. He let out a ragged moan. 

Matt's shocked expression changed into an evil grin. "Are you… jerking off?" This sent Jack over the edge into another mind-numbing orgasm, his toes curling, mouth hanging open and cunt squirting liquid, making a large wet stain on his sheets. 

Matt's grin widened and he moved towards Jack, gripped the corner of his sheets and pulled them off, exposing Jack's lithe, tanned body and his still-gushing pussy.  Matt's pupils dilated in lust at the sight of his younger brother's sexy body and delicious cunt. 

"Since when did you have a…" Matt didn't finish his sentence, the last word being obvious. 

"Matt," Jack gasped. "Fuck me." Matt looked only slightly taken aback. He tentatively reached out a hand to touch one of Jack's small, brown nipples, as if he was testing the waters. Jack's whole fist slid inside his vagina and his asshole clenched down on the water bottle, sending waves of pleasure all through his body. 

"Please Matt, I need your cock."  Matt's sinister grin returned as he climbed on top of his naked younger brother, then raised his strong arm and smacked Jack straight across the face. Jack felt pain bloom across the left side of his face. 

"You want me to fuck you, do you?" Matt said, pushing his hand into Jack's neck. 

"Yes… please… fuck me…" Jack wheezed and struggled for breath. 

Matt slapped Jack again. "What makes you think I take orders from you, huh?" "Sorry," hissed Jack. 

"I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard you'll pass out you fucking slut." Hearing his brother speak such foul words made Jack cum hard, untouched, shaking and shuddering. Matt laughed and spat in his younger brother's face. "You're a complete whore." His grip on Jack's neck slackened and Jack gasped for air. 

Jack watched as Matt stepped back off the bed and stripped out of his school uniform. His brother's beautifully sculpted, smooth chest and stomach, his muscled, veiny arms, his strong thighs. He then took off his underwear to reveal his 10-inch uncut dick and lazily stroked it. 

"Get on your hands and knees, bitch." Jack whimpered and complied, turning around and sticking his ass into the air. Matt caught sight of the water bottle submerged in Jack's hole and laughed derisively. 

"Look at that! were you that desperate to have your ass full, slut?" Jack's whole body burned with embarrassment and ashamed arousal. "Matt…" he pleaded. "Please fuck me!" Matt gave Jack's ass a hard slap. "What did I just say about giving me orders, bitch? I tell you what to do and you listen!" Jack sobbed an apology. His pussy was quivering and leaking like crazy, knowing that it was so desperately close to being penetrated. 

Finally Matt positioned his cock at Jack's wet lips and plunged inside in one movement. Jack's eyes rolled back and he howled in pleasure as a thick stream of cum squirted from his cunt like a hose. Matt grabbed Jack's arms from behind and pulled out all the way before slamming all the way back in tearing another orgasm from Jack before he'd even finished his first. Matt continued to piston in and out of his 14-year-old brother, increasing in speed and force. Jack was an absolute mess. His mouth hung open as broken, loud moans poured from his lips, his eyes rolled all the way back and saliva dangled from his chin. He was caught in a continuous orgasm, fluid continuously flowing from his ruined pussy in uneven squirts and soaking the mattress completely. 

Matt grunted above him. "Take my thick fucking cock you little slut. You love my meaty dick, don't you?" Jack nodded frantically. "YE-YESSS, YESS," he screamed. He couldn't think straight through the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. 

Matt grabbed hold of the bottle still protruding from Jack's ass and started violently fucking it in and out, hitting his little brother's prostate with every thrust. Jack's eyes crossed and he came even harder – so hard that it physically hurt him. Tears were streaming down his face and all he could do was babble "SO GOO-GOOD… SO BIG… F-FUCKKK…"

"Gonna come in your messy cunt, baby brother. Here it fucking comes!" Matt almost tore Jack's arms off as he came, releasing spurt after spurt of hot milky cum into Jack's abused cunt, some leaking out and spilling onto the bed below, mixing with Jack's squirt. The feeling of his brother's sweet semen inside of him sent Jack into an orgasm so intense that he saw white. 

Matt's cock, despite just cumming, was still fully erect. He pulled out of his brother's sloppy vagina, a string of cum connected their privates. Matt reached for his brother's pussy and scooped up some of their cum in his hand. He then fed it to Jack who sucked, licked and slurped at it hungrily; he hadn't eaten in a day. The two brothers then shared a wet, cum-filled kiss. Jack moaned into Matt's mouth. 

Matt twisted his brother around so that he was facing him and then slipped his arms underneath Jack's knees, his arms falling around Matt's neck. Matt slipped his cock into Jack's pussy and hoisted him up into mid-air. Jack cried in pleasure as his brother lifted him up and down, spearing his thick length into him, the squelching sounds of their sex filling the room.  Jack felt the telling tingling of an orgasm approaching, before sobbing in relief as his pussy gushed. Matt fucked him like this for another ten minutes before roaring and pumping another load into his brother. Jack had cum another six times. 

Matt let his dick flop out of Jack, sloshing cum everywhere, then placed him back on his feet. He tore the water bottle out of Jack's ass and tossed it across the room, then shoved inside Jack's loose asshole in one go. He slammed in and out at a breakneck pace, ramming into his younger brother's prostate over and over again. Jack began to babble a constant stream of slurred, nonsensical praise. 

Matt manoeuvred Jack over to his window, drew back the curtains and lifted Jack onto the alcove so anyone walking past on the street below could see the brothers.  "Now everyone can see what a desperate cumslut you are!" Matt said, still nailing Jack's prostate.  Jack couldn't talk, instead gasping and moaning in response. Now that his cunt was empty, he was struck with the overwhelming need to piss. Not being able to control his own body at all anymore, he let out a thick stream of urine. Matt saw this and laughed, then pulled his brother's body backwards so that the piss stream was directed straight at the window, all the while still ploughing into Jack's ass. 

The feeling of knowing that he was on display while doing such disgusting things made Jack so much hornier, and he screamed and convulsed into another squirting orgasm, the squirt coming out at the same time as his piss, stretching and burning his urethra. 

While Jack was still pissing, Matt came for the third and final time, shooting his biggest load yet into Jack's ass. Piss, semen and squirt poured out of Jack into a large puddle on the floor. Matt pulled out and threw Jack to the floor roughly. Jack lay there twitching, twitching and moaning, cum leaking from both his holes. He was so entirely lost to pleasure that he continued to cum occasionally even without stimulation. It was there that he passed out, young body too exhausted to stay conscious. 


End file.
